<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby, I'll Give You Thousands of Love by mochilou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337412">Baby, I'll Give You Thousands of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochilou/pseuds/mochilou'>mochilou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Yeosang, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, Long-Distance Relationship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Shy Kang Yeosang, Soft Choi Jongho, college student jongho, jongsang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochilou/pseuds/mochilou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you're about to wake up, I'll be falling asleep. 'Cause you're in New York and I'm in Seoul."</p><p>-New York, BOL4 &amp; WH3N</p><p>When Yeosang and Jongho met, it was quite odd and a little embarrassing but it was also as if two people were just at the right place, at the right time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby, I'll Give You Thousands of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Jongho and Yeosang met, it was quite odd but also it was as if two people were at the right place at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a little embarrassing for Yeosang, whenever he was asked how he met his boyfriend but it’s just how the story goes. He didn’t meet his boyfriend in a cute way, not like those cliche ways where they happen to bump into each other in a coffee shop. When someone meets the love of their life, it’s usually not in a convenience store at 2 in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s exactly how Yeosang and Jongho met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang was in tears as he ate his instant noodles in the empty convenience store, his hands were cold as he forgot to bring gloves with him but he was thankful for the warm food and the tears that streaked down his face because as odd as it sounds, it warmed up his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sniffling as he scrolled through his phone, texting his sleeping best friend even though he knows that Wooyoung will only get mad at him for blowing up his phone and maybe cry afterwards with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” He momentarily tore his eyes away from his phone as he looks up from where the direction of the voice came from, his cheeks were that of a chipmunk’s since he still had noodles and broth in his mouth but he ultimately blushes when he saw the concerned face of a rather handsome stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang can hear the obvious concern laced in his voice before he asks if he can sit down, Yeosang nods at him since his mouth was still full “I noticed that you’ve been crying the entire time I was buying food.” The stranger points out and Yeosang, once more blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-Yes, no, I don’t know.” He mumbles after swallowing his food “Break up?” The brunette asks, taking a sip from his warm coffee “Worse, the concert my best friend and I were supposed to go to got sold out.” He receives a soft chuckle from him and Yeosang hides behind the sleeves of his coat, whining to him that he shouldn’t laugh because it’s difficult to get tickets, especially since it was played in a smaller venue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which group did you want to see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“South Club.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang figured that perhaps he didn’t know who they were since they were kind of on the Indie side in terms of music but he was utterly surprised when the stranger smiles, claiming to know of them and Yeosang was quick to ask how he knew them, forming all sorts of scenarios in his mind like what if he knew them because Taehyun was from Winner or maybe he heard one of Taehyun’s songs as part of an OST for a drama but none of these were the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friend likes them, he’s a big fan of rock and indie stuff,so when I came home early for my winter break, we went to see them.” Yeosang pouted at his answer because he wanted to go too and the stranger in front of him was lucky enough to have seen them live.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you can always go when they have a next show, I know it’s gonna be another wait but at least you can save more money and get better tickets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang hums before nodding, he didn’t even realize that he’d finished his noodles and as he picked up his drink, he remembers that he doesn’t even know the person’s name yet they’ve struck a conversation with each other and it’s rare for Yeosang, since he’s quite shy in terms of meeting new people yet he’s so at ease in terms of talking about why he was even crying in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never got your name.” Yeosang pipes up a bit “I know but it’s nice seeing you light up when we talked about South Club, quite the contrast from when I first saw you when I walked in.” He flashes him a gummy smile before straightening up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm Jongho, Choi Jongho and you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kang Yeosang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shook each other’s hands and Jongho gasps, making Yeosang furrowed his brows and ask what was wrong “I have gloves on but I can feel how cold your hands are, even with all the warm food you ate, where are your gloves, hm? It’s winter.” He felt as if he was a child again, getting scolded by his mom for forgetting his gloves when he’s on his way to school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot them, okay? I was too emotional and I wanted noodles, I’m running on no sleep just to purchase tickets.” Yeosang reasons out and Jongho clicks his tongue, feigning disappointment “I’ll let that slide because I could see just how much you’ve been crying, seriously, your eyes look like rice cakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde lets out a giggle before covering his mouth and poking his eyes, they were indeed puffy and fairly noticeable, he already knows that he’s going to get questioned by Wooyoung in the next few hours they will be seeing each other and his Seonghwa Hyung will get mad at him for staying up all night but he didn’t mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time for both of us to head home, I figure you live nearby?” Yeosang nods, explaining that his apartment complex was just around the corner “Okay, I go the opposite way since I’m staying with a friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon exiting the convenience store, Jongho saw how Yeosang shivered at the gust of wind that hit them and he coos at how he resembled that of a kitten shivering and he immediately takes Yeosang’s hand in his, a bit regretful as he might be too forward but the smaller man doesn’t flinch nor become uncomfortable </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to wear something warm before you leave your house or else you’ll grow sick.” He goes on and on while taking off his own gloves and slipping them on Yeosang’s hands that have become red at the knuckles due to the nipping cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what they say, cold hands, warm heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho could only laugh softly at his little joke “Still, you could get sick, now go on home before you freeze.” Yeosang nods at him, curling and uncurling his hands to warm them up even further “It’s nice to meet you, Jongho and thank you for not judging me for crying.” He says in a playful yet shy tone that even he himself didn’t know would come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a problem Yeosang, it’s nice meeting you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that they both went their separate ways, Yeosang had grown warm from the inside and outside as he rode the elevator up to his floor but he immediately bangs his head on the mirrored wall at the realization that he never got his phone number if ever they want to continue being friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho punches in the code for his Hyung’s apartment, still smiling at the circumstance of how he met a person in a convenience store while crying, Yeosang was truly something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon entering the place, he kicks his boots off and puts them on the rack, as well as his coat and scarf but he almost yelps when the lamp in the living room turns on “San Hyung, what are you doing up?” Jongho asks, regaining his breath after getting surprised by his Hyung just sitting in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t here when I woke up to get something to drink and I figured I’d just wait until you get home, are you still feeling jet lagged?” The younger nods at him, setting down the plastic bag that had some snacks in them, as well as some drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That and I somehow met someone while I was there and we spoke for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San raised his brow, opting to scold him for talking to strangers but upon seeing the dopey smile he had on his face, he figures that Jongho must have met someone who he miraculously grew fond of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get his number?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence in the air as Jongho froze, cursing afterwards when he only realized then that he never got to ask him for his number and San was quick to tease him for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He must have been so cute that you lost your train of thought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang was somewhat chipper even though he only got at least 4 hours of sleep, on most days he would be dragging himself out of bed but he was still replaying the short conversation he had with the man named Choi Jongho, the man who somewhat made him feel better after hours of crying over music show tickets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds himself grabbing the pair of winter gloves that he lent to him, they were a little big for his small hands but they kept them warm. Yeosang didn’t have enough time to eat since he was opening for that day, so he just rushed out of his apartment with a little over 30 minutes to spare before his shift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked extremely fluffy due to his puffy winter coat which covered the rust-colored cardigan and the beige scarf that covered half of his face, his blonde hair was in its wavy state as he didn’t wash it, not wanting to dry it out and at the same time, he didn’t want to get the sniffles if he were to leave the house with damp hair. But he loved how it looked, it was full of volume and bounces as he took a step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he got to the café, he was quick to put in the code to open the door, wanting to escape the snowy wonderland that is the streets of Seoul, he doesn’t turn the sign yet as he didn’t want people to come in all of the sudden when he’s not ready yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang takes off his coat, stowing it in the locker of the breakroom before he swipes his apron from the hook, securely tying it over his waist before he clocks in and puts his ID code on the cashier so he can get it ready for the day. His only breakfast that morning was a cup of coffee, he was still somewhat full from the noodles he ate so he’s good for a few hours at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was spinning around in his chair before his Seonghwa Hyung finally came in, he had two boxes stacked upon each other with fresh baked cookies that were somewhat a staple of the café and Yeosang hops on to his feet to help him with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Yeosang, is Wooyoung here?” The blonde shakes his head at the question as he puts the canister of chewy chocolate cookies on top of their display case, just in case someone wants to buy a whole container and not just one or two pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was about to say something to him after he flipped the closed sign but he noticed how puffy Yeosang’s eyes were, immediately taking hold of his chin and tilting his head up to check on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young man, have you been crying?” He questions and Yeosang quickly nods but not without rambling that it was all nonsense, explaining that he was crying over the loss of opportunity in terms of getting concert tickets and Seonghwa lets him go but not without scolding him for scaring him, he never loved seeing Yeosang hurt since he’s nothing but an angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just- I met someone last night, it was embarrassing but he was nice to talk to.” Yeosang shares eagerly which intrigued Seonghwa, tying his apron quickly so he can listen to him “And why were you talking to strangers, hm?” Yeosang huffs as he lifts his hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He gave me his gloves because he said my hands were cold, he was so nice and he had this gummy smile that was just,” Yeosang lets out a groan, he didn’t know how to phrase it anymore and Seonghwa chuckles because it looks as if he was experiencing the joys of having a crush </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so distracted that I didn’t even get his number, how will I ever see him again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their conversation was shortly cut off when customers started rolling in and they got busy, Seonghwa had to be on his own as a barista since Wooyoung was late again but it wasn’t long before Yeosang got a message from him, claiming that he won’t be able to come in because his heart hurt from not scoring tickets. Seonghwa rants about how dramatic they were being, making a mental note to talk to Wooyoung in regards to him missing a day of work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang was starting to get dizzy as was beginning to grow hungry, pouting as he thought that he won’t be getting hungry until his lunch break due to the coffee and the noodles he had hours prior but he founds himself looking at the corner of the counter before Seonghwa pokes him on the small of his back, whispering that there was a customer in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, were you waiting long? I just got hungry.” He chuckles, nervously rambling since he was a bit embarrassed for holding the line up because he got distracted. He quickly rings up his order without looking up from his computer, sliding down the copy of his receipt and letting him know that he’ll call them once the order is ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who is this order for?” Yeosang grabs a cup and his pen “The hot chocolate and blueberry muffin is for Yeosang,” He tilts his head in confusion as he finally looks up, his eyes widening “And the americano is for Jongho.” The brunette finishes with a small smile “You’re here!” Yeosang unexpectedly pipes up which causes Seonghwa to turn to him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I didn’t know you work here, it was the closest café.” Jongho answers, looking behind him to make sure that there was no one in line because he just wanted to chat a bit with Yeosang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you go on break? We can continue to chat and you could eat.” Jongho asks with some hope but Yeosang scrunches his nose “I don’t think I c-” “Yeo Yeo, you can go on break, rush hour is over and I heard that this gentleman here ordered something for you.” Seonghwa jumps in, patting his back as if to make him get off his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s how Yeosang found himself sipping hot chocolate while talking to Jongho about bands he liked, learning that Jongho was 20 as he took a gap year, he was home for the holidays since he was studying in New York, in the School of Visual Arts and he was majoring in Photography in his Sophomore Year. Jongho learned that Yeosang had already graduated early with a Literature degree, working a side job in the realm of transcription but he shares that he has a lot of original stories of his own that have yet to be finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was supposed to be a 30 minute break turned into hours and every time Yeosang tried to get back to work, Seonghwa wouldn’t let him, claiming that he should continue talking to Jongho because it was nice to see Yeosang being so open with him but Jongho followed soon afterwards on Yeosang’s last attempt, apologizing to Seonghwa for holding Yeosang back and before he was about to leave, Jongho takes Yeosang’s marker and pushes his sleeve up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang giggles as the tip of the marker tickles his skin and it made Jongho smile triumphantly once he was done “Those are my phone numbers and even my socials, I got lucky that I found you today, hit me up, okay?” Yeosang nods, another blush creeping on his cheeks before he took hold of the pen, repeating what Jongho did and writing his own contact information on the younger’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, if we forgot again, I wouldn’t have the chance to take you out on a date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who knew that with those bold words, Yeosang would end up opening himself up to think about getting into a new relationship, it was nerve-wracking for him as he’s strayed away from it for years already and it never really came across his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa and Wooyoung were deathly supportive when he told them he’s going on his first date with Jongho but at the same time they were protective and Jongho understood, they did meet at such an odd hour of the night and happen to come across each other accidentally the morning after and they didn’t know each other all that well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their first date was simple, just a night out in the city to watch a movie that had just come out, sharing salty popcorn and an extra large soda. Yeosang was thankful that it was dark so Jongho didn’t really see his blushy cheeks when they held hands and the younger even noticed that he was wearing his gloves, teasing Yeosang that they were far too big for him but the older argues that it’s just perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jongho drove him home to his apartment, Yeosang was still a mess of a human but he grew some bit of confidence as he tells Jongho that he had a nice time, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek that caught Jongho off-guard, it was as if the tables had turned and Jongho was the one who was as red as a tomato, bidding him goodnight and promising that they will spend Christmas and New Year together before he has to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d it go?” Yeosang jumps upon entering his apartment, almost stumbling on to the back of the door because he somehow forgot his friends were over at his place to make sure he came home at the time they told Jongho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was okay, we just watched a movie but it was great, I had a nice time.” Yeosang breathes out, getting out of his outerwear and stalking towards his couch and plopping down into Wooyoung’s lap, who by instinct stroked Yeosang’s hair as they pushed for him to talk. They were like those teenage girls in movies where they talk all night about how the date went, all while eating unhealthy food and letting a movie play in the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang swore his cheeks were hurting from all the smiling he’s been doing through the night, he just wanted to fast forward into Christmas and New Year, to be able to see Jongho again as he promised, it would be somewhat the first time he’ll spend those days with a new person and he can’t wait to find out what the student had planned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as they listened to Yeosang talk, only one question loomed over his friends’ mind and he began to notice their somber expression, so he asked what was wrong because there was an obvious shift in the atmosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s gonna happen when he has to go back to New York? Are you really gonna pull through with a long-distance relationship if you choose to pursue it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang wasn’t able to sleep that night even though he was being cuddled by his two best friends, he couldn’t stop thinking about Jongho and he didn’t really think about what could happen to them once he goes back to New York for his education, was he only gonna see him on Summer and Winter Breaks? Would Jongho even still think about him once he’s in New York? Maybe he’s just a Christmas fling?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lower lip as he fumbles with his phone, thinking about talking to Jongho but he didn’t want to be a bother because he might be asleep, keeping mind that he mentioned he was gonna go to Namhae with his friend until the 24th and to Gwangju on the 26th until the 30th to be with his childhood friend. But Yeosang’s heart fluttered at the thought of Jongho fixing a day for both of them, on the 25th and the 31st, it might not be much to other people but it meant a lot to Yeosang because he had someone going out of their way to spend the holidays with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if Jongho was with him as his phone screen lit up, signifying a message from him on his whatsapp messenger, it was just a simple message of Jongho bidding him goodnight but somehow it was enough for Yeosang’s heart to beat at such a fast pace and he rolls over to his back, clutching the phone close to his chest as he tries to sleep, pushing away the thoughts of Jongho having to go away after the holidays end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang tries to forget about it as the days followed, but most of all he was more distracted because Jongho took him out to a restaurant on Christmas Day, there they talked more about their dreams and Jongho listened to Yeosang ramble on and on about the stories he’d written. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point Yeosang grew embarrassed after noticing that he’s been the only one talking but Jongho tells him that he shouldn’t apologize for talking about things that he is interested in because it’s part of him and he claims that he loves listening to him talk. Something about the way that Yeosang’s tone just shifts as he talks, the glimmer in his eyes and how his lips turn into a pout as he spoke, Jongho found it extremely adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, I’ll show them to you once I’m ready.” Yeosang says after finishing the last bite of his chocolate cake, his other hand was being held by Jongho across the table, caressing the top of it with his thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whenever you’re ready, okay? I don’t want to pressure you.” Jongho says, bringing his hand up to his lips, kissing each knuckle “This might be a little bit of a stretch but would you ever write about us?” Jongho asks softly making Yeosang tilt his head before humming, followed by an answer </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I did, I wouldn’t know how it would end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho nods in agreement “But would you?” He presses, reaching forward to wipe away the crumb on the corner of his lips “I would Jongho, I would.” With that he earns a smile from the younger man and it causes the butterflies in his stomach to go crazy “You know how I have to go back to New York after New Year,” Yeosang nods, being reminded of him going away and he braces himself for what’s to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want us to continue? Because I surely want to be with you, Yeosang.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho had hope because he feels so at ease with Yeosang but if he doesn’t want to go through a long-distance relationship, he’s okay with it but he still wants to have Yeosang in his life, even if it’s just being friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be in New York and I’ll be here in Seoul, when you go to sleep, I’ll be waking up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang surely thought about it but he couldn’t make up his mind at the moment and Jongho was okay with it, but he did have one favor and that is if Yeosang could spend the night with him on New Years’ Eve since he’ll be alone in his friend’s apartment and who was Yeosang to say no? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang was the only one who didn’t go back to his hometown on New Years’ Eve, it’s not that he didn’t want to but he’s just more comfortable spending it by himself. But being alone was enough to let him have his space in terms of thinking about what Jongho said, would Yeosang really risk it and date someone who will be 6,863 miles away when he could easily find someone in the same vicinity as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa had gone home to Jinju with his boyfriend, Hongjoong in tow and Wooyoung had gone on a roadtrip with Mingi from Incheon to Pohang, which coincidentally was Yeosang’s hometown but he passed on the invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friends didn’t know that he had plans with Jongho, they thought he’d just be in his apartment, drinking a whole bottle of wine while he writes his original stories but they were wrong because Yeosang was in Jongho’s apartment, being cuddled by the younger man as they watched the stars from outside the window, waiting for the fireworks to come go off at midnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost falls asleep in Jongho’s arms as he was being stroked like a kitten but with his half-open eyes, he was looking intently at Jongho as if studying his face. He’s just so mesmerized by his soft yet angled face, the little moles on his face and neck that Yeosang loves to give soft kisses to, believing that it’s where his past lover kissed him in his previous life, one which Jongho grew to believe because everything Yeosang says is just so endearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right after that little belief, Jongho finds himself pressing a soft kiss on to the maroon patch right beside Yeosang’s eye, following what he said in terms of where he’s always being kissed in his past life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jong,” Yeosang says sleepily, trying his best to stay awake “Yes Sugar?” Jongho asks, the little pet name had surely stuck since Jongho noticed how Yeosang has a sweet tooth “I’ve thought about what you said and I want to try, Jong, I want to be with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if a flame had been set off in Jongho as he sat up, causing Yeosang to be settled in his lap, squeaking in surprised “Really? You will give us a try?” He asks, wanting to hear it again just to be sure that he wasn’t hearing things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know that I could probably find someone here and you could too in New York but I don’t want anyone else, I want you Jongho and I want to give us a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho wasn’t able to process any words as he holds Yeosang close to him, peppering his cheeks with kisses that made Yeosang giggle but Jongho wanted something more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you, Sugar? I’ve been wanting to do it but I thought I’d ask first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And on that fateful New Year’s Eve, Jongho and Yeosang’s relationship blossomed, it was a bit difficult when they had to go their separate ways after the holidays but Jongho promised him that they would see each other again in Summer and Winter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s how it went for 2 years, it was difficult at the first few months because of the time zone differe</span>
  <span>nces, Yeosang only being able to talk to Jongho at night because he still had to keep up with 2 jobs and Jongho was also getting his time taken up in terms of his classes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one night that they had their first </span>
  <em>
    <span>“fight”</span>
  </em>
  <span> though, but it wasn’t really considered one because it was more on just getting upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang had gotten drunk because it was his birthday and day off, so he had intended to spend it with Jongho, be it through chatting or through a video call but he found out later on that Jongho had been out with friends, so Yeosang ended up getting upset with him, getting out a bottle of wine and drinking by himself as he cried over a movie that was playing in the television.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning after, he woke up to countless apologies coming from Jongho, Yeosang just ended up calling him immediately, crying as he also apologizes for being a brat and demanding attention when Jongho was out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I’m s-sorry,” Yeosang sniffles, voice muffled because he was buried in his comforter, still a bit shy to show his face to Jongho on the camera “Shh, Sugar it’s okay, I didn’t know I would be out all night, I’m sorry too.” Jongho smiles softly, wanting to show him that it was okay and his feelings of being sad and upset were completely valid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just- I got a little insecure because you know, you’re always surrounded by people and- and you might get tired of being away from each other, because you’re in New York and I’m in Seoul.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho understood how he felt, it was something that Yeosang was always worried of even before he left years ago but it had become even more prevalent since Jongho wasn’t able to come home that year due to him working on his thesis, it had been planned beforehand that he was coming home to see his Sugar but upon the news that he still had to come back to school every now and then for corrections, he knew that he won’t be able to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugar, it’s still your birthday here,” Jongho tries to lighten up the mood as Yeosang wipes some stray tears away from his eyes “I-It is?” He asks with a hiccup and Jongho nods “Happy Birthday Sugar, I love you.” Jongho sings to him, one which Yeosang loves because his boyfriend has the voice of an angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It has become their thing, Jongho singing to him whenever he’s sad or upset, sometimes even singing to him until he falls asleep because Yeosang could be stubborn and fight him playfully to be able to stay up late just to talk but Jongho doesn’t want him to risk his health for him, so he’d always scold his boyfriend to go to sleep early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could come home,” Jongho pouts, wanting to reach out through the screen and touch his boyfriend but it was impossible “I know but you’re working on your thesis and- and your Sangie can wait until next year, I’m strong and patient!” Yeosang perks up, not wanting to make Jongho feel guilty because of circumstances he can’t control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, my strong little Sugar, thank you for being patient.” The younger sighs in relief, trying to be quiet because his roommate was fast asleep and didn’t want to bother them “You’re worth it Jongie, I know that there are a lot of people here in Seoul but I am willing to wait for you.” Jongho feels his heart swell at how kind Yeosang is, he still isn’t used to it after a year into their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, before we get all sappy and shit, what are you doing today?” Jongho asks “Seonghwa Hyung invited me to come over, he said he needed help with something.” Yeosang shares, getting up from the bed, putting his phone on a stand as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wake himself up with a splash of water to his face, turning on the shower and waiting for it to be warm enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, have fun today, okay? I surely won’t because of my thesis and shit.” The student huffs, cheeks puffing up and Yeosang chuckles “Just another year before you graduate, okay? Hyung will wait for you.” Yeosang assures, blowing him a kiss and Jongho feigns getting hit by a arrow from cupid “Fuck, Sugar, you’re so cute.” Jongho groans, going on and on about missing his lips and touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just hold on for a bit, okay Baby? You should sleep before you get cranky in the morning, I love you.” Yeosang smiles at him, showing his little fangs that Jongho always found cute “Okay, have fun today, I love you very much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang was on his way to his Hyung’s apartment with a cup of iced coffee that he started drinking in one hand and on the other was for his Hyungs, since he knew that Hongjoong basically live there and he always questioned why they don’t just move in together already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since he was over at his place frequently, Yeosang knew the code by heart and he just let himself in because Seonghwa probably won’t even answer the door. He found it odd that the lights were off when he got in because it was mid-day and his Hyung wasn’t one to sleep in until noon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to turn on the lights when he got hugged from behind, causing him to yelp, almost dropping his coffee and the curtains opened, shedding some light in and he could see his friends, along with Jongho’s friends who lived in Korea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday Yeosangie!” Wooyoung screams, still holding his best friend and kissing the back of his neck countless of times “Since Jongho can’t be here, he arranged this little thing, this is all from him and he even sent us a little video message.” Yunho, his childhood friend said, prying Wooyoung away from Yeosang to make him sit down on the couch and San took the opportunity to place a little crown on his head because it’s what Jongho wanted rather than a birthday hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang was in awe at the infinity box that held baby pink roses, the large teddy bear that somehow was wearing Jongho’s clothes, and how he could miss the albums lined up on the coffee table that were from the bands they’ve discussed together; South Club, N. Flying, Lucy, Day6, and of course, The Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeosang, is about to cry!” Mingi teases, squishing his cheeks as Hongjoong coos, turning on the television to further his crying because even though he has a heart of gold, he’s still a Scorpio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the video loaded, Yeosang was holding in his breath, thinking about how much effort Jongho had gone through for his birthday and he unknowingly had the audacity to be upset with him the previous night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugar, happy birthday, I’m sorry I won’t be able to spend any days with you there for this year but next year, I’m gonna be all yours for as long as you want,” Jongho starts the video, Yeosang could recognize that he was merely in his dorm, sitting on the bed because he could recognize all the posters in the wall as well as the polaroids they took together, there were also printed photos of Yeosang that he had taken the last time they were together, he was also wearing one of Yeosang’s sweaters that he had shipped together with the care package.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard this song play on my spotify a month ago and I just thought of us, so, I hope you’ll love it.” Yeosang was smiling, hiding behind his hands as the tears pooled in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When you’re about to wake up, I’ll be falling asleep, cause I’m in New York and you’re in Seoul.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their friends couldn’t help but feel for Yeosang, of all the people he could have he chose to be with Jongho, a man who was halfway across the world but never fails to make Yeosang happy, they’ve seen how he was in the slump because he missed him so much but Yeosang still reminds himself that this was just a small bump in the road and soon enough, he will be able to hold Jongho without counting down the days as to which he will leave again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sugar, you, I’ll give you a thousand words, so your heart won’t shake. Baby, I’ll give you thousands of love.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San and Yunho didn’t want to ruin his focus but Jongho instructed them to do it at that particular part of the song, so they each gave him 6 letters which in total was 12, it made Yeosang ask what they were and Yunho smiles at him “Love letters from your Jongho, he mailed them to me all together to give on your birthday.” He explains and Yeosang holds it close to his chest, wondering about how much effort his boyfriend had exerted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongho isn’t here yet it feels like he is, Joong, why aren’t you this romantic?” Seonghwa whispers to his boyfriend who looks at him with such offense “Seonghwa, I literally wrote a whole ass album for you, you ungrateful bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were shortly hushed by Wooyoung and Mingi because the video was still going on, telling them to bicker later on because Yeosang was having his moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sugar, you, I’ll give you ten thousand words, so you won’t be nervous. Baby, I’ll give you ten thousands of love.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As another year passed, Yeosang was counting down the days as to when his boyfriend will come home. He wished that he was able to fly out to New York for his boyfriend’s graduation but he wasn’t able to, not that he wasn’t able to buy tickets but he couldn’t bail out on Wooyoung because he already had tickets. Jongho told him that it was okay and that he will be home soon anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a slight turmoil as Yeosang had to wait another 4 months for Jongho to come home, coming home for Winter instead of Summer but he understood his boyfriend, having gone through a bit of a emotional breakdown due to the stress and pressure of his final years, which caused him to take a short break on his last semester. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Yeosang wanted nothing more than to fly out so he could take care of him but Jongho assured him that talking with him on the phone and seeing his face was enough and that was a point of their lives where Jongho had briefly doubted their relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fearing that he might be holding Yeosang back from other opportunities and in tears, confessed to him that he was scared that Yeosang might think he’s a burden. But like the angel that he is, Yeosang assured him that he is okay and Jongho should be putting himself first rather than him. It was one of those nights where Jongho fell asleep while listening to Yeosang’s voice as he read his stories to him, specifically the stories about themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Yeosang was getting ready the whole day to what he thinks is a night filled with music with his best friend, he was oblivious to the fact that Jongho had actually arrived that early morning and he was hiding out in San’s apartment until the time of the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was careful in terms of not being seen because he wanted to surprise his boyfriend. He gets his ticket from Wooyoung who had volunteered to buy it and posed as if it was going to be their night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho runs his hand through his slicked back dark red hair, Yeosang had always gushed about how he gets even more handsome with his hair pushed back and he wanted to see Yeosang turn into a puddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho looked out of the window of his taxi as it passed by all the shops and restaurants he would go to with Yeosang, the sun was beginning to set and it gave the skies a beautiful purple and blue hue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been daydreaming about his boyfriend’s reaction once he realized that it was actually that he wasn’t going to a show with his friend. He couldn’t wait to see his angelic boyfriend, he got a text from Wooyoung, a photo of what Yeosang was wearing that night and informing him that he will be waiting outside the venue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho got a last minute idea and he got dropped off a few blocks away from the concert hall as he jogs toward the nearest flower shop, getting a bouquet of pink roses for his Sugar, much like what he got him for his birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho could feel the tears well up in his eyes when he finally caught sight of his boyfriend, but the difference was that he was looking at him in real life, he could very well hold him and kiss him until his heart's content. He could see how Yeosang was wearing the gloves that were with them since the night they met, he was also checking his phone from time to time while his head twisted around, looking for Wooyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each step he took, Jongho’s heart beat faster, he was so close to his Sugar after waiting for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugar, are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang visibly flinches and he slowly turns around, the butterflies in his stomach erupted and he swore that Jongho could probably hear how fast his heart was beating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-Baby, you- you- you’re here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho huffs as Yeosang wraps himself around him, taking in his vanilla and strawberry scent that he missed so much, it was such a euphoric feeling, having to hold his boyfriend again after longing for it for so long. Here he was, being in the arms of the only man he loves that much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho pulls away from him, cupping his cheek ever so delicately before they share a kiss. Yeosang’s eyes fluttered closed as he shakily kissed his boyfriend, oh how he missed the sweet and delicate kisses they always shared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho wraps an arm around his waist as they enter the hall, keeping him close because God, he’s been waiting for so long and he didn’t want to be away from him any longer, not anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongho,” He hums, turning to his boyfriend “I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Sangie, I love you too so much and we’ll never be apart anymore, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang nods, leaning his head on his shoulder as the music finally started and the song WH3N chose for his opening was just perfect. Jongho kisses the crown of his head as they both sing along to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were worth the wait, Jongie.” Yeosang whispers, bringing his boyfriend’s hand up to his lips before turning to face him “Giving us a chance is always going to be worth it, Yeo.” Jongho places his hands on his neck and they just look at each other for what felt like eternity before Jongho kisses him once more and as he pulls away he whispers against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only need you in this world. Without regret, I wanna give you my all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang giggles before placing a kiss on his cheek this time, holding his hand even tighter, as if afraid that he will leave again and as the song went on, Yeosang could only thank his emotional and dramatic self, also somewhat viewing the loss of his concert tickets years ago as a blessing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it weren’t for that night’s misfortunes, he wouldn’t have met a man named Choi Jongho, a man who he will give a thousand words to just so his heart won’t shake. He looks at his boyfriend once more, watching how he was singing along softly as he thought about just how lucky he is to have met him and Jongho catches him staring, but instead of shying away like he always does, Yeosang shows him a full-tooth grin as he spoke;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I’ll give you thousands of love.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>